


Alien Abe

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit the National Museum of American History.





	Alien Abe

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.  
> *Based on the prompt:  
> “I’m sorry, are you saying Abraham Lincoln was an alien?”   
> “Is this… Is this news?”

Walking through the National Museum of American History, The Doctor and Rose came across Abraham Lincoln’s hat.

“It’s much shorter than I imagined,” Rose observed.

“Yeah, it didn’t need to be very tall. His antennae weren’t long at all. Not as long as others I’ve seen from that planet, anyway,” the Doctor explained.

“I’m sorry, are you saying Abraham Lincoln was an alien?”

“Is this… Is this news?”

“Abraham Lincoln… an alien?” Rose further digested the news.

“Yep,” he answered casually. “Why do you think he wore a hat? To make a fashion statement? Nope. It was to hide his antennae. His antennae were only discovered after he was shot, and the doctors thought they were just odd, potentially malignant growths.”

Rose stared at Lincoln’s hat with her brows furrowed. “What other presidents were aliens?”

“None. Theodore Roosevelt was a shapeshifter, though.”

“No way.”

“Wait until you find out about the royal family.” The Doctor grinned conspiratorially. “But first, let’s go see the red slippers from _The Wizard of Oz_!”

He grabbed Rose’s hand, and the two trotted off toward the famous slippers.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work, but I figured I'd upload it anyway. Thanks for reading!


End file.
